


you remain my time and place

by galacticdrift (Ancalime)



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Resurrection, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21824584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ancalime/pseuds/galacticdrift
Summary: "Essek? Essek, do you have any diamonds? Can you get us one? Five hundred gold, it has to be worth five hundred, we're coming to--"The frantic sending has barely ended when Essek hears Jester's unmistakable voice again just seconds later."To theXorhaus, please, we'll pay you back for it if you have one or can get one for us. We'll be there soon!"She's distraught, her voice choked with tears, and Essek surveys his work space. There's not much call for whole diamonds in his specific field, but he keeps a couple locked away for just the kind of circumstance he can infer this is.A resurrection ritual, some light mail fraud, and the persuasive power of unasked, unanswered questions.
Relationships: Caduceus Clay/Fjord
Comments: 10
Kudos: 230





	you remain my time and place

**Author's Note:**

> Look, episode 88 happened, and then I read [this lovely piece from mithrilwren](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21816331) and in the fjorclay server we got to talking about Fjord commissioning a ring for Cad and the inherent potential for angst re: a rez ritual, and then at 1am I wrote most of this in bed when I should have been going to sleep.
> 
> Title from *mumble mumble* Dashboard Confessional's "Heart Beat Here"...because I'm soft...

"Essek? Essek, do you have any diamonds? Can you get us one? Five hundred gold, it has to be worth five hundred, we're coming to--"

The frantic sending has barely ended when Essek hears Jester's unmistakable voice again just seconds later.

"To the _Xorhaus_ , please, we'll pay you back for it if you have one or can get one for us. We'll be there soon!"

She's distraught, her voice choked with tears, and Essek surveys his work space. There's not much call for whole diamonds in his specific field, but he keeps a couple locked away for just the kind of circumstance he can infer this is. Picking one out, he shoved it into a pocket and wraps himself up in his cloak on his way out the door.

"I will be there shortly with a suitable diamond."

The goblin woman greets him at the door; he assumes they all overlooked their mail on the way in, and she's too short to see the name written in a strong hand on top of the small, brown paper-wrapped box on the side table by the entrance.

"Who is it?"

"It's Fjord." Essek blinks in surprise and glances back at the box. "The others are in the dining room."

Caduceus and Jester look up as he enters; they're both leaned over the long form of the former warlock.

He's already holding the diamond out as Jester darts the few steps between them. It changes hands in a flash, but instead of turning back immediately, Jester throws her arms around him.

"Thank you," she mumbles into his chest, and in his surprise he only manages a few pats on her shoulder before she pulls away. Caleb approaches after her, his fingers fidgeting with a scrap of ribbon.

"Apologies for the sudden entrance and demands, Herr Essek. We will pay you back for the diamond, we are very grateful."

"I won't say no to repayment, but it is not that important." Essek waves a hand dismissively, then pauses. "It may not be relevant, or you all may have missed it in your haste. There is a package for your Fjord, there on the side table."

"Oh--" Caleb steps out to fetch it. Jester, Caduceus, and Beau are arranging Fjord, getting him cleaned up and ready for the resurrection attempt. Essek doesn't have the breadth and depth of field experience to be able to tell at a glance what felled the man, but he can see wounds overlapping and overlaying each other and knows it must have been a difficult battle. All of them look very much the worse for wear.

When Caleb returns, the box is open in his hands. Suppressing his natural impulse of irritation, even on behalf of someone he scarcely knows, Essek realizes they are probably all well used to this level of interference in each other's lives by now. The box shakes a little in Caleb's hands as he stares down at it. "Ah--"

It's a ring. Nothing terribly fancy; solid and weighty with clean and abstract patterning to it. Simple, stylized spirals, like cresting waves, swirl around the band.

Caleb plucks it out on the soft lining of the case and shows it to Essek, who notes in the context of Caleb's hand that the ring is _large_. When Caleb's eyes go to the tallest member of their group, the firbolg leaning over Fjord's head, Essek understands.

"Jester, can you come over here? I need to borrow you for a moment."

"Right now?"

"It is important."

Essek watches Caleb pull Jester aside to a corner of the room, shielding them from sight with his body. He places the ring on her palm as if it's fragile as an eggshell. Jester lets out a sharp sob of understanding, and Caleb turns her around by the shoulders and sends her back toward the table.

Caleb returns to his side as Jester in turn pulls Caduceus a few steps away, going up on her tip-toes to run a comforting hand over his forehead and cheek.

"Why not just give it to him yourself?"

"Those two are closer. I do not…know how I could tell it, in a way that would not only make it hurt worse. She will handle it better."

Essek can't make out what Jester says as she opens her hand, but he sees Caduceus stiffen, rising to his full height. His ears pin stiffly against his head.

"Why--?" His voice rises -- desperate, more agitated than Essek has ever heard him, to be sure -- and Jester closes his fingers with hers over the ring, then cups his face in both her hands, shaking him a little, her voice low and urgent. He sags, then after a moment, nods. Jester backs away.

"Is everybody ready? Caduceus will cast the spell, and he, Beau, and I will present offerings to aid in the ritual." There are nods all around.

The firbolg's magic smells like freshly turned leaf mould. Green light consumes the diamond, dispersing it until it hovers over Fjord's body like a fine emerald mist.

"I'll go first," Jester says. "I don't know if-- well, the Wildmother is the one handling this but I thought maybe I could ask the Traveler to help."

She clasps the archway symbol and closes her eyes, only to open them a moment later, already shaking her head. Her voice trembles. "He says it's no use, he can't help with this."

"It's okay, Jes." Beau says, wrapping an arm around her and rubbing her shoulder encouragingly. She swipes away the tears running down her cheeks and doesn't look at any of them. "I'll go second."

"Look, I'm not gonna beat around the fucking bush. You're the captain of this ship and we still need you. You're not allowed to abandon your post, so get the fuck back here." Jester lets out a small, wet laugh, and then there's a moment of quiet as everyone looks to Caduceus. 

He holds out the ring. "Wildmother, I've been your servant my whole life. I don't regret any of it, and I was beyond pleased when Fjord ended up coming to your service as well. So I am-- I am asking you for this, as a gift to your faithful lifelong servant, and for the one who just came to you as well."

"This is-- this is a question that Fjord didn't get a chance to ask yet." he curls his fingers around the ring, then places it in Fjord's upturned hand. "He deserves to hear my answer in person, living and breathing."

Cad curls his hand around Fjord's, the ring between them. The magic glimmers, swirling idly, then falls like sudden rain, drenching Fjord in liquid green light. It's silent; Essek doesn't think _anyone_ breathes, until with a wrenching gasp, Fjord starts coughing.

As his eyes drift open, Essek can see the fog in them clear as he looks upward at Caduceus, who takes the ring from Fjord's hand and slides it onto his finger, holding his hand up where Fjord can see it.

"That's my answer." He strokes Fjord's face and leans in as soon as he's caught his breath, taking it away again with a kiss that starts chaste and turns deep, only to break off as Fjord starts coughing again.

"I love you." It spills from him as soon as Fjord can speak; he's barely even registered the rest of the group, it seems. He loops his arms around Caduceus, who helps him sit up with Jester's assistance.

"I love you too." Cad frowns. "Don't _ever_ do that to me again."

"I'm sorry." Fjord won't let go of Caduceus, drawing his head down until their foreheads touch. "I'm sorry. I'll try not to. But I had to-- protect you all."

"You did." Cad clutches at him. "You did so well."

"Can we-- where-- the Xorhaus?" Fjord looks around him, taking in the dining room and his bloodied, tired friends. "Essek?"

Essek nods, lifts a hand in greeting. "I was informed a diamond was needed."

"Oh-- thank you, I appreciate it--"

"Okay, you need to rest and not worry about small talk. Come on. We're going to your room."

Letting out a grumbling noise, Fjord just sags against Caduceus, who lifts him bodily and carries him out of the room.

Next to Essek, Caleb heaves a sigh of deep relief. "Thank you again, Herr Essek."

"Of course." Essek peers at Caleb. "I believe you all are in need of rest, but tomorrow -- I have additional aspects of dunamancy I believe you may be competent enough to learn by now."

He gestures toward the doorway. "Things that can help you avoid further situations like that."

"I would very much be interested in such things. I will ask Jester to call on you tomorrow."


End file.
